The Chronicles of a Hufflepuff Loner
by Kiamaru
Summary: Meet Jerry Cole, ex friends to Severus Snape, new target to the Marauders. She wanted to be more open to herself, to others, along with a new chance at life, and a chance at romance. Only problem. SIRIUS BLACK.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter

-;;;-;;;-;;;;-;;;;-;;;;;-;;;;-;;;--;;;;--;;;;--

introdution:

"I didnt know."

Those were the famous words of a minority called Jerry Cole. Her brown eyes would stare up to look into the face of the person, scared. Face paler than usual, making her eyes stand out. Jerry's hair was dark, short, curled, scruffy for a girl. Not only did her name seem un-fenemine, it seemed to suit her to a point. Standing at 5 ft, made her be mistaken for a small first or second year student. Her actual age was 16. The same years as her dear friend Severus Snape.

Jerry, being a minority to the events at hogwarts, was also a minortiy to the famous Marauders. Making her feel even smaller than she was. Her confidence would lower, every time someone mention that Sirius Black had asked them out. That small glance of confidence in her would be smothered. She was considered 'one of the guys' from Severus, who would smack her for her stupidity of being so being low self-esteemed.

Being a Hufflepuff wasnt fun for her, when she was one of the quietest, and shyist from the bunch. Severus had sucked her out of her shell , very much like a person eating snails in france, by being her Potions partner. With the high marks they kept getting Snape had finally desided it was time to talk to the Puffer. Shocked by how she actual knew almost anyone by face, and anything by book. He took the time to consider what she thought and said, even if she was a Huffelpuff. Jerry, indeedly, was happy that she made friends with the quiet and abused Serverus Snape in her 3rd year.

Chapter 1: bubbles

Today, Jerry sat by her companion by the lake.

"Such a fine day isnt it." Jerry quietly jeered towards her closest freind, who was surely was reading for his OWLS. His long nose looked up from what he we reading. nodding his greasy head, he silently agreed. He got up, with a sigh "I got to go. OWLS studie and all." he said, with a tongue of tiredness. Jerry nodded, and smiled. "have a good day Severus." she called to him as he walked away with a flow of his cape. Jerry looked back at the scenery, to relaxe her minds of the horribel test she must face later that day.

'All right Snivellus?'

A boy, James Potter to be exact, called out loudly. Jerry hair twirly around as she looked to see if her friend wasnt going to be hurt. By the years she spent with Serverus, she found out he, directly, was one of the Marauders favorite play toys. A jolt came through her, as Severus drop his bag, and pulled his wand out quickly as he could. James must of been quicker from her view, because Severus wand flew twelve feet in the air, landed near by.

Jerry tensed up, anger filled her. The barking of the playboy, Sirius Black, ringed in her ears.

James casted the _'Impedimenta' _faster than she could think, flinging her only friend back towards his wands. Crowds were surrounded the incident. Sirius had joined James in Severus tanting,

'How'd the exam go, Snivelly?' said James.

'I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment,' said Sirius viciously. 'There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word.'

Jerry couldnt stand it anymore. Her heart went right to her throat, clenching her left hand on the leather straps of her messenger bag, she waited for the her chance. Her right hand shakenly clenched her wand, waiting. How many days would she have to put up with the marauder duo, Black and Potter.

'You - wait,' Snape panted out, james looked up with a sneer of pure hatred 'you - wait!'

'Wait for what?' said Sirius coolly. People cheering even louder now. 'What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?'

Jerry had heard Snape curse and hex those boys all the time. Ranting to her, but this time, he said it towards them. James smirked towards his partner in crime. 'Wash out your mouth,' said James coldly. '_Scourgify!_' Pink bubbles formed in Severus mouth, making him choke. Jerry pushed throuhg the crowd. not wanting to see her friend being treated like this. Her wand was posed, and the _Finite Incantatem _uttered from her mouth to stop Severus's suffering.

James and Sirius stop there fits of laughter. to look towards the shrimpy girl. Jerry leg shaked, and she help her wand up. "STOP IT!" She shouted. all her anger built up in her even more. Sirius smirked, "Looks like Snivellus has a girlfriend." he mocked, "Come to save him?" James smirked along side his blue eyed companion. Snape wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Jerry dont!" he demanded.

"_Expelliarmus_!" With enough courage, she wiped her wand to dis-arm James with his wand. James looked at the small girl in, shock, and then in rage. "Your little brat!" Sirius posed his wand out towards Jerry, and then lowered it. "It's not worth it Prongs. Just a stupid little 1 yr that doesnt know his place." he barked out, with a jackel laugh. Severus got up taking his bag, rushing for the scene of the crime. James grab his wand, and did what Sirius done.

Jerry throat became very dry at the time. Her friend had just abandoned her, in the mitse of saving his ass, and she was facing two very, very, powerful (to her it seemed) guys. Taking a breathe in, she focus on all the spells she learned, all the books she read, all the time left alone in the library.

"Guys, Jerry isnt a threat. Please stop it." A calmer voice, called behind them. the two looked behind, wth a calmer expression. Remus lupin had stood up, closing his book. "You two better stop picking on other students. Or i may just have to report you." Lupin said, again calmly. he wouldnt, jerry knew that. He was the prefect friend a person could ask for. Sirius nodded, "Run to your pumpkin juice shorty." he laughed out walking back to the tree the three were sitting at. james huffed, messing with his hair "just have to get him another day, dont we padfoot." "Totally, Prongs." sirius agreed

Jerry, cofused, stuffed her wand in her pocket. Remus Lupin, was one of the few people who talked to her. They had Ancient Runes togather, and questions and answers were always exchanged. Nothing more, or anything less. Why would he even consider her nothing of a threat. anger boiled up in the small girl, and then frustration. Taking all that emotions, that had built up inside her, itno the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2: Tea time.

Walking up the cold steps in hogwarts, was like a security blanket for Jerry.

While walking up the stairs, she felt herself sinking into the wall. Invisible. As the students walked by her, and talked. her stomach turned, as she forced herself to look forwards. Maybe this ment that she had to do something differnet in her last two years of school. Not being the outcast she was, or still is. Jerry nodded, the experience brighten her eyes to what she had to do.

Get out of the shell.

Jerry was scared, she could feel her leather buckle boots shake. And she didnt like the uncomfertable feeling that came with it. Jerry sighed, as she sinked back into her shell.

"Did you hear, the Hufflepuff seeker, Garnet Powell, got ingured for good over summer! Those bloody slytherians are completly laughing about it at breakfast this morning!" a guy utter to his friend as they walked pass Jerry. Stopping in her trackes, a idea came to her mind. 'maybe i could fill in that person spot!' she thought, with a small smile. Jerry wasnt the best flyer, and never would be. Yet she knew that she could, if she pratice alot, become good enough. Quidittch wasnt in for another month, and maybe within that month she could come to be that seeker.

Rushing to her dorm room, jerry decided that it was her fate. With the chain of reactions, it seem like fate to her. Severus ditching her, standing up (even if it wasnt much) to potter and black, and now the seeker try-outs for Hufflepuff. Such timing wasnt like this, for her.

-`-`-`--`-`-`-`--`-`-`--`-`-`-`-`-``--`-`-`-`--``--`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`--`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`--`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`--`-`

During that dinner of that same fateful day, Jerry found herself, alone.

She sat at the end of her houses table, shunned. No girl would ask her for an answer, no boy would give her a look of confusion. Jerry, seem to be silently isolated towards her fellow housemates. Maybe it was because the marauders. making rumors or something like that. Jerry ate silently, bread and cheese, and cup of pumpkin juice. looking up for the food, and book she was reading, she notice something oddly suscpious.

Sirius Black, was staring right at her.

Not once did he blink, as she stared back at him in slight flustured and fustration expression. The edge of his mouth twitched, and a smirk gleamed. The same smirk he gave when he was torturing a poor student. Jerry huffed, silently, and went back to her reading, tearing at a piece of bread with her sharp teeth. ' great, better watch out tonight.' she thought, thinking of hte possible ways that the prankster could manage to do to her.

Getting up after about, ten minutes, jerry started to walk to her dorm room. planning out her training for quidditch, 'maybe starting with running, and then work on arm streching...' her thoughts deepen as a voice called to her "COLE!"

Turning around Jerry looked at the person that called out to her. Remus Lupin, in his pale sickly flesh. Remus jogged up to stand beside the girl, "Im sorry about James and Sirius." he apoligized. Jerry eyebrow lowered a bit, "Its ok."

'Coward,really tell him what you feel about it.' her concious uttered into her ear.

Remus had a slight smile, "There jerks, but they have good qualities! thank you." he said, rubbing his neck in embarresment. Jerry nodded, her mouth didnt move another word. "Ill see you in Ancient runes tommarow then..." Lupin nodded, with a small wave. As he started to walk to the other 'marauders'. Jerry couldnt feel empty even more. If she wanted to change, she had to do it with steps.

She had missed step 1.

'you can yell it at him' the voice in her head whispher to her again. Jerry clench her book, frighten. If she did , she could imagine the mocking smile from James, and the barking laughter of Sirius. not to mention, Remus suprised look. All the courage in her seem to simmer, she couldnt do that.

That night was so uncomfertable for her, Jerry thought she never get to sleep.

---`-`-`-`-`-`-`--`-`-`-`--`-`-`--`-`-`---`-`-`-`-----`-`-`-`--`-`--`-`-`-`-`--`-`-`--`-`-`-`--`-`-`-`---`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`--`-`-`-`

The next morning, Friday, Jerry found herself down by the lake, jogging. her lungs expanded much, showing the she didnt run much. the morning fog still covered the ground, and it created a mask for her. her own mask to hide from hogwarts while she secretly trained. Wipping a bead of sweat for her forehead, she streched as much as she could. the scent of grass dew, and dirt filled her nose, as she hit the ground from push ups.

The hours seem to pass, the fog withered away.

Jerry complete forgot about her classes, as a hairy man intrupted her as she was trying to pull up by her legs she looked at him. "You should be in class!!! miss. Cole!" looking up for what she was doing, Jerry fell down from mear shock and embarresment. Hagrid, hogwarts groundkeeper, and gamekeeper. Jerry should of suspected the large and rather tall man, to be him. hold her elbow, she shook her head out of hte embarressment that she was in. "I..Im sorry." her lips quiver, scared.

Hagrid, huffed, a little bit of a smile formed on his beared face. "Come on, lets get you a cup of tea."


	3. Chapter 3

Top of Form 1

&&&&&

Chapter 3

Hagrid seem to be a little bit shifty while he looked at the small Huffelpuff. Her brown eyes stared up at him, and then he sighed, handing her an overly large tea cup full of his specially brewed tea.

Jerry, looking up at the overly large man, breathed in and out, to relax. This was her first time have a cup of tea with him. "Why are you out here? I could report you to a teacher." He said, with a small smile, 'he must be joking' Jerry thought, taking a sip cautiously so that she wouldn't spill it on her grass and dirt stained pants. And to also be more polite.

Hagrid waited for a little while for an answer, and then nudge the small girls shoulder.

Jerry set the cup down, holding her arm, slightly in pain, and slightly in reaction.

"I was training… for the upcoming quidditch try-outs for Huffelpuff." She responded, quietly. Hargid raised a bushy eyebrow, "I would have sworn you were a Gryffindor. Sneaking out and have the guts enough to even be outside of the castle at this hour, when you should be in your classes. Not a Hufflepuff." Hagrid commented, drinking his tea with a loud 'gulp'. Was he comparing Jerry to a Gryffindor?

Jerry stomach dropped, 'A Gryffindor? I never will be that brave enough to manage that.' Her thoughts raced, face going slight red. "I really want... to get the position!" Jerry said, with more confidents, not to fool the old ground keeper. Hagrid gave he a incouraging smile, and then nodded. "A seeker like that James Potter..." jerry spit her tea out back into the mug of a tea cup. "Dont compair me to that.. that.." Jerry exploded. If she was going to play quidditch, she was going to do it on her own, be her own self, not that brat, James Potter.

Hagrid gave the girl a surprise look.

"With that kind of additude, i wont." the half giant said, nodding. "But remember studies are important too. But some mischief is always needed. From your state, i coudl tell you never done sucha thing?" he asked. Jerry looked at him, and then nodded. Ever since she was little she could be read, like a book. Jerry didnt mind it at all, since she got so use to it. But coming for this man, she felt belittled, in mind and size. Looking down at the brownish liquid in the cup, she swish it around lightly.

"Hows the tea?" he asked, grinning. "Its ... its good. i havent had tea in a long time." Jerry said, more comfertable, talking to him. "Your not going to tell.. the teachers are you?" Hagrid shook his massive beard. "I wont today. But tell me ahead of time, i could help you pratice." he said with a nod. Jerry eyes looked up to hsi twinkling black beedy eyes. "Are you serious!" she said, shocked. No one in there right mind, would ever help her. "I have a snitch that strade away from someone one day, probly that Potter boy." Hargrid said, patting the girls back.

Jerry felt more, open, or even more happier with this acomplish of talking to this man, this groundkeeper of hogwarts that she always saw. She decided to make sure to say 'Hi' every once in a while to Hagrid. Getting up she grab her robe and messengerbag. "I better get to.. lunch.. is it now?" Jerry asked Hagrid. He looked at a large watch that was on the large wall. "Yup. better hurry yup." Hagrid called out, as Jerry rushed out the door. "Thank you for the tea!"

~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Lunch was more enjoyable for her than last night dinner.

Jerry ate a sandwich and pumpkin juice. Ignoring the odd stares from all of the students, since she wasnt wearing the normal uniform that everyone was wearing. Jerry felt herself get smaller with all the looks. Looking down at the table, she was invisible again. Or atless she wished that she was invisble. A piece of paper hit her head, as she went to grab the pitch of juice.

Wincing she found herself looking in the direction of were the scrap parchment came from.

Sirius Black, was giving her the most odd-ish look she ever saw. It was between the expression of "WHAT THE HELL?" and "hm~ you think you can get away with that." kind of look. James looked at his mate, and then looked right at Jerry. The same expression came onto his face and then nudge the Black. Jerry almost forgot who she was staring back at.

Taking her cloak and bag, she rushed up to her dorm.

~~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~__~

Ancient Runes was the last class of the day for Jerry.

She spent her times reading books, and doing the long assingment that was given in the middle of the time. She sat in a corner, slightly isolating herself from the classmates. Jerry liked it, she could get her work done much fast that way. Her thoughts were on the pratice she must indeer to get the position. The taste of Hagrid tea still stuck to her mouth, even if she drank or ate. It was like a reminder.

Remus Lupin, looked over his shoulder at the pale, scruffy girl. Not once had she talked, or gave a answer that she usal did.

His thoughts were on how Sirius was so intrested in to getting her back. Maybe his rage towards Severus was so much, and having Jerry getting in his way of doing so of taking it out, made Sirius hate her? Remus couldnt figure it out. Tapping his quill on the parachement slightly his consious made it hard for him to not talk to the quiet girl.

Yet today... she didnt seem so quiet. Even if she was, she seem quiet the oppisite, like somone preform some magical charm that amde her seem aproachable.

Remus shruged it off getting hsi homework done first.

Jerry looked up a little bit towards up her fingertips told her that he was think about her. A special talent that she foudn she had. Shrugging it off, she final got the assingment done, while looking through the thick volume she had ontop of her desk. Putting the homework and quill and ink she leand on her desk, silently.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~____~_~_~_~_~~_


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

~_~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~

"WAKE UP!"

Jerry woke up from her little snooze in Ancient Runes and looked up towards Professor Babbling. Jerry could feel the dissipointment tingling up her spine like spiders. "Dont do that again, Cole. I would hate to have one of my honor students in this class get a detention." the professor said, with a small twitchy smile. Jerry nodded, a rock stuck in her throat. She never fallen asleep in class before. 'I'm already falling apart.' jerry mind moaned, and then stop. 'Maybe Sirius was waiting for this to happen... that why he keeps looking at me... to too me shatter and fall.' Jerry started to make a theory now, 'He must of done something to my drink! some sleeping potion of some sort...' her mind raced.

"Jerry are you ok..?" a slightly nervous tired voice of Remus called out to her, taking Jerry out of her own thoughts.

Like a fish out of water, Jerry stared at the Lupin. Eyes taking in full detail of one of Black's closes mates. His sickly pale skin, was streched over cheek bones with slight scars, but simply his honey warm amber eyes made himself look more alive then most people, slightly were hide behind shaggy lightly brown hair. Shaking her head, "I..I'm fine Remus." Jerry said, a tingle went down her spine this time. Remus nodded, an 'ok' and stood up. The loud bell ringed that the day had ended.

Remus kept a close eye on the spacey girl before leaving, as Remus left he saw her sigh.

~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~~__~_~__~

Quidditch.

Sighing, Jerry got up. The feeling of not wanting to even deal with it came over her. 'Already a day and i dont want to do anymore training...' her thoughts complained. Maybe if she got on a broom, that feeling would go away. Then Jerry remeber something, a memory of her first flight.

"Just a little bit higher!" Her father would yell, a giant grin on his pocialing skinned face.

Jerry then notice that, her father would be pleased if she got on the quidditch team. A small small made its way onto her lips, a small, sad expression. Walking down the hallway towards the astromony tower, Jerry couldnt help but feel even more lonely. She hadnt talked about such personal stuff, and Hagrid didnt count, too. Jerry would indeer Severus's life problems, even if he didnt say much, and she would tell hers. Jerry sat down agienst he stone wall, looking up at the turning to night sky.

Thoughts dagged away to Black and the Marauders again.

~_~_~_~___~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

At dinner that night, Jerry could feel a tension in the air. As she entered and walked down to her spot at the table of her house, the air thicken even more. Jerry looked around in confusion, and in curiousity. People were mummbling, and talking to each other. Shrugging off the matter at hand, their gossip, she took a sip of her milk. A funny flavor came over her tongue, the kind of bitter tasting she ever had. Setting the cup down, Jerry accidently missed the table.

Everything was in double vision, always a bad sign of mischief at hand.

Jerry through seem to swollen up, making her choke. A sudden rash started to magically appear all over her hands. Looking down, she whispher a scream. The people in the table looked at her and then freaked out. "WHAT THE HECK!" one yelled, another gasp. Jerry emotions took over then, the feeling of being googled at pressure her into the corner of her mind. Dashing down the hall, away from the crowded tables, Jerry seeked salvation.

~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~~___~~

"That potion did wonders!" James said, a awful smirk laid on his lips. Remus gave him a nervous smile, and nodded "I told you not to do it!" he complained. Sirius nudged his friend in the shoulder, "She deserved it, sticking up for 'poor' Snape. And with that, it came a price of being pranked!" Sirius barked out a fit out laughters. Remus shook his, "What potion was it?" James looked at Sirius, "The Swelling Solution..." James mutter, stuffing his face with chicken.

Sirius was confused by his friends reation. Remus huffed and silently ate his food, not talking to them. 'The girl diserved it didnt she?' he thought. brushing back black locks out of his starlet blue eyes. He knew that earlier he ws just freaking the young girl out, staring at her uncomfert her greatly. It amused Black to a point of laughter. The shift to side to side, and reading a book. 'why am i taking notes of this....' Sirius asked in his head.

'No. She's just a object in our pranks.' Sirius nodded, eating some fries as james and him disscuss about quidditch.

~_~_~_~_~_~__~~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_

Jerry found herself in the Nurse wing as she couldnt feel her thorat anymore. The nurse looked at her and then shook her head. " Drink this dear." The nurse handed her a potion, to reverse the effect, making her swelling go down. "My dear, what happen to you." the lady demanded. A mother demanding look covered her face, "Someone spiked my milk during dinner."

Jerry knew it was the Marauders.

Itching took her time as she talked. The rash on her arms seem to spread wildly. "You must be allergice to puffer fish..." she dragged on. Jerry wince, as she itched even more. Her thoat didnt feel any better. It looked better than inflatted, but it was still harshly closing up. A needle was pricked into her arm as she gasp a breathe. "You better stay the night here." the lady said with a nod. Jerry stared up at her, and agreed.

She was handed a pair of pajama's and changed silently. 'yay... atless I know what I'm allergic too.." Jerry thought, and then a new feeling seem to add to her embarresment and anger.

"Pay backs are hell." She muttered, with a small cough.

"did you say something dear?" the nurse asked, Jerry spin her head quickly (a little to quickly) and winced. "Nothing mame!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Jerry didn't feel any better. The rash seems to spread up to her elbow.

Looking to her left side she watched the rain drizzle down the glass. 'How depressing...' Jerry thought, her throat tighten, as she coughed. She cursed the marauders under her breath silently. Leaning up and looking towards the night counter she notice a pale figure sitting at the chair.

Remus.

Jerry felt her stomach knot, not only did she had someone to look after her, but someone that would stay to watch her get better. Her own parents wouldn't.

Thinking of her parents… Jerry stared and then nudges the boy, Remus.

"OH! Sorry!" Lupin shuddered, as he straighten up, butting a hand to messing his hair. "Why are you here?" Jerry asked, confused. 'No one would.' she thought. Remus gave her a small reinsuring smile, "were friends aren't we..." he asked, with a slightly tone of disappointment. Jerry shook her head, "I don't know what you are to me Remus." Jerry said, flat out.

She couldn't remember that were remember able

Remus nodded, "I want to be... look I'm sorry about James and Sirius yesterday night! It was mean and cruel! And they probly didn't know you were allergic to puffer fish..." he flushed, embarrassed. Jerry took it in slightly. There were some important points in what he said. "Ok... its ok." she said, dismissing her sign of revenge.

'I couldn't do anything to stop them anything…'

"G...Good!" Remus stuttered. Jerry slinked down into the bed looking out the window. "I know we don't talk much… We should talk more… You seem shy but very nice." The scruffy boy utter, Jerry face turned a slight pink, no one ever mention her being nice. The shy part of course was, true. Yet, her being 'nice' was weird. Jerry shook her head, "I... I would like that."

'Try to be open… just try, jerry.'

The scruffy girl puffed out some pepper up potion, and then covered her mouth. Remus chuckled, making her even blush even more. Remus wasn't that attracted to her, and Jerry wasn't that attracted to him. They both had the feel of brother of sister… jerry thought at less.

The nurse came out, with a gleeful grin.

"You may go if you want." She announced, pleased with the puffin or potion from the girls mouth and ears. Jerry looked up and then nodded. Remus helped her out of bed, with a shy expression. "I get sick a lot also." He mention, waiting behind the curtains, as jerry changed. Jerry pulled her sweater vest over her flat chest.

"I know."

'I sound like a stalker…' Jerry muttered in her mind. She had notice the odd days he was always gone in the months. It didn't accurse to her anything out of the ordinary. Remus seems to have sucked in air of tenet. "You know??" he asked, with a shocked tone. "I mean... you're gone a lot in class… that's it... I just suspected you were sick." Jerry stuttered out, not wanting to lose this chance at having a friend again.

Remus smiled then, happy.

"Thanks for noticing. It makes me feel better." Remus said, handing her messaging bag.

"I also notice that you like reading thick books." The pale boy said, as they walked away from the hospital wing. Jerry nodded, "You read a lot when you have a lot of time on hand."

Jerry and Remus completed the whole day with small chats. James and Sirius notice the sudden change in their friend's attitude towards the loner hufflepuff. "Maybe Moony likes her?" James asked his best friend, Sirius. "I seriously, don't know Prongs." Sirius said, leaning back in his chair. "Could get info from snapiepoo" the blue eyed boy commented, his eyes sparkling.

James nodded, "we could of bother moony with it~" James said, grinning.

Sirius pouted, or more liked sulked in the corner of their table. 'Such an awfully small girl, with Remus. Pity' Sirius got up, and looked at his mate. "I'm going for a walk." James stared and then shrug "I'll be here and look for Lilly~" James stated smirking.

Sirius walked down the hall, sneaking a peak at the marauder map.

Jerry ran down the grass way to the large hut by the forbidden forest. The boots she wore, were slightly being soaked in the early morning rain from earlier.

Broom in hand and her bag in the other she knocked on the large door.

Today, even with a rash on her hands, was pleasant for the small girl. Remus was so kind and funny, much like what Snape was. Except that he made her feel much better. Jerry couldn't help but me a little bit grinning, and much more appealing of being friendly.

Hagrid looked down at the grinning, holding a broom, girl. "You seem much happier today!" hagrid smiled, mess the girl's hair up. "I just had a good day." Jerry nodded, still grinning. "Well, time to pra'ce, eh?" the overly large, bearded man asked. Setting her bag down, and taking off her cloak, and fixing her shirt, she nodded.

Jerry was ready for this. This was the next step to her transformation, getting better at quidditch.

Mounting her broom, she flew up about 7 ft. "Ok hagrid what now?" she asked, waiting for her trainer to help. Hagrid grinned, picking up one of his famous Halloween pumpkins. The scruffy girl looked in confusion at the bearded man, "were going to practice bludger dodging today." He stated.

Jerry Cole felt she die for a mere second. As she zoomed away from the giant pumpkin that was 1 inch from hitting her head, and resending her to the hospital.

"ARE you barking crazy!!!?" Jerry yelled, her voice cracking, like a young boy in puberty.

Hagrid laughed, "Just trust me, you'll be as good as any other seeker out there!" hagrid cheered, throwing a few more. Jerry quickly as her reflexes could start to dodge the pumpkins. She could feel them skim by her whole body. Scruff marks, and cuts were making there way one by one, on to her.

'Come on, dodge dammit! DODGE!' jerry mentally pushed herself, as she felt the last pumpkin smash into her head.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~~_~__~_~_~~_

"Higher! Higher!!!" a pale man said, as he encouraged his young daughter to meet him up in the sky.

The small girl, resembling Jerry, stared up with an excited expression. "Your doing great, darling!" he cheered, as the girl got to his level. "I can't wait till you get into Gryffindor! With your future physic, you certainly are a seeker, or even a chaser!" the old man mess the girl's hair up. Giggling, the girl nodded.

"Anything for you daddy!" she said, looking up at her father. The man's red hair, swayed with the wind. "And then honey, you can make it to be professional player!" he cheered, handing her a small golden ball.

The girl's small hand held onto the ball, and then let it goes. A snitch started to fly around, happily freed.

"Go get it, love~!"

The girl chased after the ball, for what seem like forever. The vast country side was was for her to play in. The father watched patiently as the young girl chased it. A lady, very much like the daughter, joined his side, watching.

The girl zoomed toward them with eh ball in her gasp, laughing.

"You two time for dinner."

~_~_~~_~__~_~~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Jerry coughed up the water that was splashed on her face from hagrid. Jerry body ached, and cracked, as she looked up at the man staring down. Blinking, she closed her eyes again, blacking out again.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~_

"I'm going to be like you and the family dad! Gryffindor! And Quiddtich Players!" the girl laughed, as she ate a slice of cherry pie. The mother giggled a little bit, her black hair curled into her face, long and flowing. The father leaned in and kissed his wife's cheek gently.

"Of course you will dear."  
~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

"Wake up, Cole." Hargrid said, patting the girls back. Jerry coughed up more water, as she wiped her eyes. "I can't do this." Jerry uttered. Memories were coming back, the good and the bad. Hagrid rubbed her back in a comforting way. "What's the matter; tell ol' hagrid your problems." Jerry shook her head.

Everything was a little bit spinning, the taste of the pumpkins gut was in her mouth. The pumpkin must of his really hard, as she was soaked in its innards.

It was too soon for Jerry to fully trust this man.

Getting her cloak, broom, and bag. Jerry rushed back into the castle. The night was falling to darkness as she ran away. 'Fuck! Fuck! Why does this have to happen now! I was just having a good day finally!' Rushing up the stairs, completely forgetting dinner that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Waiting on the stairs to changed, jerry huffed a breath.

"Not going to dinner tonight, eh, Cole?" a smirk voice called out to her. Turning around, to face the person, stood Sirius Black. Stomach dropping, she felt everything's he consumed at lunch come to her mouth. Black was smirking, and taping the handrail of the moving stairs.

Sirius waited for an answer, "Don't make me hex you for an answer." He scoffed, as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not hungry."

Sirius seemed smudged about it, as he looked at the broom in her hand. "What's with the broom, Cole?" Black asked, a curious expression asked, as he walked forwards. Jerry felt her self step back. "I... I was just playing around." Sirius nose scrunched up slightly, catching the scent of pumpkins. "You smell like a pumpkin." Sirius Stated, with an even more smirked expression. Shaking her head, jerry walked up more steps.

'Maybe if I ignore him… He'll lose interest.'

"Why are you avoiding me, Cole? I thought we were schoolmates?" Sirius asked, walking beside her now. Jerry could feel the sway of his hand as it hit hers lightly, the sign he was far to close to her. Walking closer to the wall, Jerry wished she blended in. "I was just… having fun." Making up an excuse was almost impossible for her, she he mined went blank.

She was still a female. And she had fallen for the young wizard's attraction. Jerry didn't want to be attracted to the handsome Gryffindor.

Sirius hummed slightly, and then did his barking laugh. "'Having fun'!? You seriously don't seem like the type to 'have fun' flying on a broom." Black said, a curl to his lip showed he was amused. Jerry felt her whole body flush red from embarrassment.

Sirius turned his head, as a whistle echoed through the whole stairways.

"Dang, you got it off easy this kind, Pumpkin." Sirius said, with a sigh. "Don't think you got it off from my questions." Sirius stated, as he turned around. Jerry breathed in, like a gasp of fresh air likes he was being suffocated.

Sirius looked at her, with an icy stare. Jerry felt her body froze. 'Is he changing his mind…?'

"Stick with that smell. It's a good scent for you."

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~~_

Jerry lay in her bed, silently.

'First a bad quidditch day that's making my limps hurt and my head. Then some memories and now Black's calling me 'Pumpkin'! How does this happen to me!' She turned over, stomach growling. 'I'll just have to deal with it; maybe I can get away with out seeing Black for the whole day…'

Breakfast was great for the small girl. Sirius didn't show up, and she was ecstatic. The pumpkin was washed off her, yet the stench stuck to her. People seem to like it, she noted, as people walked by and smelled the air, with happy grins.

This made her happy, Black was right; it is a good smell for her.

Looking over at the Marauders usual spot, Jerry notices that not one of them was there. This concerns her if Remus got hurt again. She had connected with him within the other day. Getting up, she took her bag and started the trek to the hospital wing

Remus wasn't at the hospital wing, along with any of the marauders.

The classes seem boring and dulled for her today. Remus wasn't at the usual classes with her. And everything was like before. Jerry strayed away from her fellow year mates, and went into her own world of books.

Remus returned like 'magic' the next day she notices, along with the other marauders.

_!_!_!_!_!_!_!__!_!_!_!_!_!_!__!_!_!_!_

After classes for the week, Jerry looked at the sky from her spot in the school's library. After an hr worth of homework she would be at Hagrid's by now, yet it was a Friday, and she wanted to rest. Her bones ached, as she turned a page.

"Good evening, Pumpkin!"

Jerry felt her heart stop, as Sirius and mates pop out of almost nowhere. Remus gave me a concern expression. "Eh, Moony do tell why your friends with 'Pumpkin'?" James asked looking towards Remus. 'Moony' seemly laughed lightly, "We have many things in common." Sirius leaned on the table, smirking, "certainly, not 'that' much in common, eh, Moony?" he smirked out.

Remus had turned red, either with anger of embarrassment. "Of course not." Remus spat out.

Now uncomfortable, jerry slinked into her shell, wishing, for the boys to leave.

"Sorry I wasn't at class, much, these guys dragged me away…" the pale boy said, his friends laughed. The librarian glared daggers at the 4 as she hushed them to be quiet. "Dragged you away! It was our Boys day our remember!" James said, laughing. Remus shook his head.

"I heard your playing with quidditch stuff; we should have a little fun." James said, taking the book from the girl. "Don't you think 'Pumpkin'? You're trying out for your house's seeker position; I'm Gryffindor seeker, what you say. Want a little preview of what you're going to get if you even become their seeker?"James said, grinning, pushing his hand through his hair, like always.

Sirius looked at his 'twin' and then nodded in agreement, of course.

Remus sighed, "You guys!" he said sharply under his breathe. The two stared at Remus and then nodded together. "Get up; you're playing quidditch with us." Sirius grab Jerry arm, pulling her up forcefully.

Jerry was tense after that, no one ever done that before.

~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~__~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~__~_~~_

"OK! First one to get he snitch wins! If I win, you have to do my history repost of Gnomes, and if you win will leave you alone." James wagered. Jerry stared, down at Remus, and then back up to where James. "..Ok." the girl nodded. Sirius leans in his seat next to Remus.

Jerry waited for the release of the snitch 'Go to get it… I want o be left alone…' encouraging her self mentally pumped her up, as James and her a zoomed after the snitch.

!_!_!!_!_!_!_!_!_!__!__!_!_!_!_!

Jerry huffed, as she lay on the ground. He cheeks were flushed, "Bloody hell." She cursed. James sat down, besides coughing. "I won!" he scoffed, smiling. Remus and Sirius ran down to the quidditch players. "Wow! You two went full out." Sirius said, pleased, highly amused. Remus shook his head. "You two were good."

Jerry looked up, at James.

"I need it by Monday. But… good job… for a girl…" James said, messing up his hair. Jerry hearted slinked, 'a complement???' she was shocked.

Sirius seemed to swell with anger… or maybe was it jealousy? 'Why is this girl butting in with my friends?' Sirius thought, frowning. James nodded, "You got to work a lot harder to beat me! But... if you get the position… g...good luck." James utter out or what seem forced and embarrassed.

Remus sighed in relief, that his friend didn't complete mad an ass out of himself.

"But you're never going to win against me! I am the best!" James puffed his chest out in pride. To Jerry it reminded her of a proud rooster; even his hair was messy like a Polish chicken

'Forget get that' Remus thought shaking his head.

Jerry laughed, long and cried out some tears. Wiping her eyes, she nodded. The boys stared, "T Thank you!" jerry uttered, smiling. 'Good. Open up jerry!' she thought, cracking her shell.

Sirius stared, 'what the hell is wrong with this girl! Who cries when laughing! Nothing was funny!' Sirius wasn't pleased with the ways his HIS friends were acting with her. SHE was a friend to SNAPE. Didn't James notice that…? Sirius watch the two as, James was lecturing the girl on what books to read for tips.

"Just because you read a quiddtich book, doesn't mean you can do it!" James stated, "Trust me, I tried, failed, and tried again instill I got it right." James said, smirking.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

+~~+__~~~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~++~~+~++~

Week before tryout

~_~_~__~___~_~_~_~_~__~_~~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~__~_~

Jerry looked out towards the dimming day sky.

It was after her 'practice' with Potter, again. Sitting up in the Astronomy tower, Jerry grinned. Her whole body hurt. But she felt like she accomplished so much in such a small time. Breakings into some sort of sick, egotistic, quidditch, play toy relationship with Potter. And a study buddy with Remus!

Hagrid was pleased with her accomplish of making them her friends. And she was happy he approved.

Those boys gave her more attention she ever got… yet.

Sirius was more difficult for her to get close to. They both didn't seem to understand, or at less connect. Like quidditch and Potter, or studies and Lupin. Jerry didn't want to get into anything serious with Sirius.

Yet when thinking about her 'friends', she didn't feel small anymore. Even if they weren't 'true' friends, they were people to make her laugh, or make her cry. She felt like isolation was almost gone. That she could survive this school year, alone or with others.

Staring up at the stars, parchment was spread out before her. She hummed a little jingle as she started her homework.

"You're really not going get away with getting all 'buddy, buddy' with my mates."

Jerry shuddered, as Sirius crept out of the corner of the dark tower. His cloak glided behind him, as he walked.

'What a dramatic effect.' Jerry thought, as he stood in front of her.

"I know what you're doing. And you better not hurt my friends! Or I might have to hurt you." The blue eyed teen said, taping his foot. "How could I hurt them? Have you notice that I look like a first year next to them!" Jerry jeered as Sirius, she wasn't stuttering before this pure blood, Jerry felt somewhat cocky from her evening with James comments. Sirius stared, "If I see you with one slytherian, ill make sure you wouldn't be able to fly." Sirius sneered.

'Why is he being so mean? I haven't done anything to him!!' she thought, threatened.

"I wouldn't hurt my friends!" Jerry scoffed, shaking her head. "Remus helped me out so much! I wouldn't hurt him even if I was put under a curse!"

It as true, Remus was the first step into opening up to my fellow student body, and the first to actual talk to me next to Severus.

"James is helping me get better at quidditch! And I so much appreciate it! Cause if he didn't help train me I wouldn't even have the confidence to even show up to the tryouts!"

All of it was embarrassing but it was also true.

"With out those boys… I wouldn't be able to even stare at someone! Or even talk back! Stand up for myself! Like what I'm doing to you, Black!" Jerry stood up to the tall boy. Black looked down at her, a small snarl reviled on his lips. "Is that so? Shorty." Sirius said, mockingly.

"IT is! And certainly you taught me to never go out with some man whore like you." Jerry fussed. Then she covered her mouth, in shock.

Sirius stared at her, shocked. 'Man whore' his mind fumed. "What did you call me?" Black said, darkly.

"I didn't mean it." Jerry heart throbbed; sinking into her stomach. 'Don't feel guilty he is a man whore!' she thought, looking down at the ground.

Sirius stared, and then grab the collar of the small girl's uniform. "Is that all I am to you! Vile little midget! SO what if I can get woman! Atless I can attract the opposite sex! Unlike you and your ugly shoes, and patched cloak." Sirius ranted, "That mutt you call hair, and you appearance is dreadful. No wonder NO ONE WANTS YOU. No one wanted to be your friend because you never even seem to care for your own self!"

Sirius stared at he girl. As tears swelled up in her brown eyes, "Is that all."

Setting her down, Sirius walked through the door into the castle, slamming it.

Jerry leaned on the wall, clenching her hand over her heart.

Those words were true, she wore shabby shoes, her handy down robe from her cousin's who had graduate, and her hair was always UN kept. And it was true. She kept to herself so that she wouldn't have friends, so she wouldn't be notice. Not to be hurt.

Her mask was shattering.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Staring at the consolations in deep silence, Jerry went over the emotions she had bottled up in mind and soul. She couldn't believe how fast Sirius opened that bottle, and made the ribbon that held her mask on her face, untie.

Jerry rubbed her eyes continuously.

Understanding that Sirius was not being paid much attention to lately could be the reason why he was upset… but pulling on the fact on how she looked! It was rude… and he didn't know the truth of her family. No on did sep for Snape… which wasn't a good thing…

The memories of Snape's friendship still lingered in Jerry, she missed him… as a friend… but also that she never had someone as close to tell the secret that cursed herself. Jerry knew that Snape was a person to trust, oddly, but she knew… picking up her utensils and the parchment that scattered the cold stones, Jerry headed for her dorm.

Jerry stared at the wall that was in the girl's dorm in the Saturday morning of that week. She didn't want to go out of bed, she didn't want to practice with James… sighing, Jerry couldn't but close her eyes to get more sleep. She felt nauseas and didn't want to see the handsome devil called Sirius Black today.

"Jerry, listen to me dear, what ever you do don't you dare let someone beat you down! Were in a rut right …and since I'm taking all I can with my support group we must keep low right now ok… please don't let anyone tease you." Jerry's father said his black hood from his robe cling to his face. Jerry looked at him, and nodded. "Yes father…"

"Hurry up Francis, we don't have much time." A growl of a voice said, Jerry looked behind her father at the man, a graying, whiskered, face man said. His eyes were sharply staring at jerry. She never felt so threatened before and step away from her father.

"Daddy… when you coming home…"

"Cole wake up!"

Jerry woked up from the dream of the past, as a girl in her dorm woke her up. "Dinners ready, aren't you coming??" she asked, concernend in her voice. Jerry slinked into the warm covers. "I don't think so… I'm really tired…"Jerry mumbled. The girl nodded, "ok..."

Jerry was left alone in the dorm room now… again… her eyes stinged from the unshed tears that held inside. That memory was the last time she saw her father… it made he feel sick inside, and out. That man, who ever he was, such an evil vibe, aura…

Jerry got up, stretching first, her legs were tired and her back cracked.

Changing into normal clothing, heading down to the dinner, Jerry felt her lighter, sort of like she wasn't controlling her own body, just moving… the zombie effect.

"Hey Jerry! Where was u?" James called out, from the Gryffindor table with a small unsatisfied look. Remus looked up and nodded, "you miss a study…" Jerry sat down at her table, pulling together some food on her plate. Jerry didn't want to look at them, not even get the attention…

"Sirius…" Remus muttered under his breathes. Sirius looked at his werewolf friend with a small smirk "What." "What you talk to her about… she was become at less a little bit open, and now you done something..." Sirius leaned forward in his seat "were we taking on some charity case? I never signed up for it." Sirius huffed, a small smirk on his lips.

James huffed, slightly upset, "Sirius we were getting to know her at he most…" Remus uttered, drinking his tea. Sirius grumbled, "You guys were, I wasn't, and I don't want too. You do know her parents are death eater, or atless her dad is!" Sirius huffed.

James looked at Remus with a small surprised look. "How you know that …"

Sirius huffed, "purebloods, her parents were slytherians along with mine. They were friends, they visit… duh." Black was being obvious annoyed. REmus was confused, "she wouldn't have seem like the type to be with slytherin's parents." "Her parents were I guess one of the better ones... still with the bloody death eaters."

James was upset now, how could one person hide that.

Sirius nodded.

Jerry knew something was up.

The aura changed suddenly, dramatically. She could feel the coldness of the marauders now, much like before she ever talked to them. She got up and left the dinning hall for the library.


	9. Chapter 9

The week had passed.

Jerry felt ill to her stomach half the time as Sirius gazed with a snarky expression, telling her that he had won. What battle was there to win? What battle was there in the first place? Jerry could sense the coldness from James even more, as she went to talk to him about quidditch; a cold loathing stare caught her in the steps towards the messy hair Potter.

The after the sting, of the notorious Sirius Black, Jerry slowly pieced the puzzle together with James, atless in her mind. He must have been told by Sirius something about her, that overall, made him hate her, or at the most ignore her.

This could have meant a countless number of things, but in the end what was it? Jerry seems to confuse her in the musing of the question. She knew she couldn't go to Remus, what could the sick boy do after all? He was once again in the hospital wing, "From of a potion gone wrong." This was the rumor that Jerry heard from the other hufflepuffers as dinner the other night. The very words made her twitch to go see her friend, but then, what would he have thought of her if she did so? He was under the Black's influence, and with that she would have been shunned from the hospital room from the acquired silence that would have come from both of them.

Jerry mingled in the library after dinner for a few hours, trying to look busy. She knew she wouldn't have made the cut for the quidditch team, but she would have known that in the end. She would have lost the position, to someone more skilled and properly better looking. Compared to her she looked liked like she gotten the broom from a shelter, and was very much out of luck.

Jerry heart continuously started to pinch, stinging, at her heart strings. Her body was becoming numb, and she hated it. She was hiding in herself, not allowing herself to continue in her grasp on herself into the normal world. To her, her eyes felt cold and lifeless, like she was a small doll on the shelf that was never to be taken down.

Jerry was going into depression.

Not that Jerry was a person that would; she would exclude herself from the library, momentarily, and go reclaim her spot by the lake, sitting in the draft of fall air. The air was crisp as usual around this time of year, when the leaves were changing and the warmth of summer nights were turning into cold nights.

She didn't mind at all.

The coldness that came to her, made her feel welcomed, made her feel like she was alive. The cold air blew through her skin, as if she was made of nothing. The moon was waxing, and left little light that it could give to shine down on the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Jerry."

The crisp air brought the voice of a young man to her ears. Looking at her side slightly, she didn't want to see who it was. Her mind made this played out like a dream, in which, where she would never remember it.

Remus stood there, than sat down looking across the lake. "How are you?" he asked, watching the water. Looking back at the lake, jerry scooted over slightly. The touch of reality was hinting at her, telling her "not to screw this chance up." shaking from her zombie like state she looked at the boy.

"Why does Sirius hate me?"

Jerry didn't know why she asked that, it was a question that been bother her, the lid to her bottle, but she wouldn't, normally, would have said it out loud, she would of set it to the back of her mind, to explode a the wrong moment. Remus seems to be off guard at the girl. Who overall looked as if she was going to burst if she didn't know?

Looking at her, Remus noticed that her hair was becoming completely straight and neatly attired. She hugged her knees looking at the lake. The question seem to shock him the most, his heart twitched a little as he answered.

Over the pass time, he had to take not that she was very much a girl at heart. She was just shy, and quite. But overall could have been one of the guys to him, but looking at her in the moonlight, he could see the curves that proved that she was a woman. She was sensitive, and secretive, and in Remus mind, the type of person that he loved to studied, something that not one other person had cracked opened.

Jerry Cole was a nut shell, and not one pair of nutcrackers could open her to reveal her true potentials in this world.

"Well, Jerry, Sirius thinks that you're going to betray us somehow. And sincerely I don't think you have one bone in your body that would do that. You seem loyal."

'Am…I am such a huffelpuff…' Jerry heart ached.

"Well not only that, he gets jealous of someone getting attention from us in such a mannerly way. But he means it in all good forms. But … he did mention about your parents." Remus said, looking cautiously at the girl. Who looked at him quickly. Remus knew this was a bad, Jerry looked so devastated, as if her favorite candy brand was discontinued.

"Remus…My parents… are dead."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Remus couldn't help but stare at the girl. Was this the reason why she was enclosed in herself? Her parents were dead? How could something so drastic happen to such a quiet person? Jerry clenched her hands, "Jerry..." Remus mouth turned to cotton. Dry, and scratchy, he couldn't connect words.

"Don't talk Remus… you wouldn't understand, a simple death what happened… Sirius… doesn't know one thing about me..." Jerry was grinding her teeth, staring at the ground. Remus didn't know what to say, he covered her small back with his arm and held her. "Come on…get up." Remus whispered, helping her up.

Jerry nodded holding on to his arm getting up.

The two walked into the castle, the smell of pumpkins lingered in the air. The werewolf stomach clenched in knots as he held the girl closer, he never was good with expressing feelings towards girls. But Jerry, was very much 'one' of them now, she was close to him.

"Remus…I...need to go to my dorm…" Jerry's voice scoffed out from under the small cling that remus had held on her. Looking down, he sighed, "Jerry sit with us tomorrow…I…I'll show you why Sirius …is the way he is…just trust me about this…" Remus whispered into her ear, as he hugged her.

"I...told you I would help you get out of your shell." Remus stated, his heart raced as the fragile arms wrapped around and hug him tightly.

"REmus…I… promised that I would…get out…but…I'll try..." Jerry whimpered, her heart thumped against her chest rapidly. "don't tell anyone…please...don't…I don't want pity..."she whispered.

Remus leaned closer.

Jerry looked up lightly, surprised by the little space between them. "Remus…what are you doing." She bites her lip, with a small sigh. Remus stared; her eyes were stained, not from tears, but with memories that were tearing from her mind. How could remus even think of the thoughts, the urges, and the emotions that were intoxicating?

He hugged her tightly, butting his head in her neck.

The hug seems too lasted forever.

Jerry felt the warmth and the care from this boy, this guy, man, which other, her body felt alive, warmth. Was Remus her safe haven, her knight? He was there in the beginning and right now, at the end. The moments that were spent with each other, all the smiles and look they shared. Did it mean anything? Her confession about the parents, lifted rocks off her heart. Cracking and breaking the small layer that buried her heart.

Love?

Friendship?

Both?

Jerry mind was so confused, ridiculous confused.

Remus took in the deep scent of earth, and carved pumpkins. His heart was fluttering. Was this is chance to comfort her like this? Was this going too far in being 'just' friends, he didn't want to be 'just' friends; he wanted her to smile for him, study with him.

He knew he couldn't help the feelings that he wanted to express.

Morning

Jerry stared at the wall of her dorm room one more time. Her body felt unease, her heart unsettled, her mind was clouded with what happen last night.

Remus…Parents…Remus…

Getting up, changing into a pair of pants and black shirt, a black and yellow scarf clung to her neck. Her usual outfit for a weekend, casual yet relaxed. Walking down the staircases to the dining hall, jerry could feel the life in her jump in joy.

Remus

Her heart fluttered.

Going into the dining hall, she hesitated, was Remus sure… The crowded rows showed spaces, and clearly a space next to remus. With that jerry took a breather in. 'just... sit by Remus…' Jerry walked over, her head to the ground, showing her desperation of un comfortable. She sat down next to remus, the air around them chilled.

"And why the fuck is she over here." Sirius stated, looking towards the girl. Remus snapped a look at his friend, a wild instinct that made him angry. "I invited her. Now…please eat your breakfast in peace." Remus asked, scooting closer to Jerry. James eggs dropped from his fork to his plate, "Remus, are you dating Jerry or something?" James asked, his eyes widen.

"Hes not." Sirius said quickly.

Jerry eats a piece of toast, sipping at some oj. "Sirius…" she whispers, clenching her fork. Sirius stared his handsome face was in fear. "If you…talk bad about my parents…I do I need to remind you... your family is the pick of the litter...?" Remus looked, at his friend. Jerry face was turning red, she was bottling up.

Sirius snickered, leaning back on the bench. "Oh I know, out of anyone I would know Cole. " "Then shut your mouth bout our families! You know my reasoning…and I know yours. Stay out of my life, filthy mutt." Jerry voice turned cold, as she stared across the table at the blue eye boy. "Say it again, I dare you."

Jerry stared, her stomach twirled. Remus smiled, and then sipped his pumpkin juice. "Glad you two have come to a compromise."

James was baffled, "Mate, Sirius, drop this. The girl is trying to make a point. And I seriously don't want to feel like shit when I hang out with Lily tonight." Sirius nodded, "Ok then."

Jerry put her head on the table.

Remus smiled, "May I ask you something Jerry. It's very dear to me to ask, since we only been getting to know each other for such a little time…" he was fumbling for the right words, he might of read books that spoke of confessing love, but he never thought he would have time to say so. Jerry looked quickly at Remus, Sirius coughed, knowing what his brother was going to ask.

"I have…a request that you join me for dinner tonight. You and me…alone…a date?" Remus stuttered lightly, his golden orbs looking at the girl. Jerry juice went straight for her nose, the shock of it all made her ill. Her head felt dizzy her heart felt rattled, a heart attack? No… "I would …like that…" Jerry smiled, and then turned red.

Sirius looked like he was going to puke…or punched Remus in the face.


End file.
